


時間の止まった部屋

by AmandaDC



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: EP9以后的故事 衔接自故事之内故事之外, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDC/pseuds/AmandaDC
Summary: ann的守护神番外 hux篇lof把我不带颜色的也屏蔽了，就很？？？下章带颜色的反而完全没事，不管啦上传就完事
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)





	時間の止まった部屋

他明白他为何会被囚禁在这里，他也明白他并不是他，hux的记忆开始于带着ann离开她的家，止步于kyd举起的光剑，那把光剑是刺目的红色，他也明白自己并无处可逃，但是再次睁眼，他回到了他的办公室，但是他脸上的伤告诉他这并不是梦。

他的刺杀差一点点就能成功，他将斯诺克的近卫杀死了大半，斯诺克因为多年病痛虚弱不堪，他愤怒的原力闪电一点都没有伤到他分毫，如果没有突然出现的kyd将他握着光剑企图捅死斯诺克的手砍飞，他可以在杀死斯诺克后告诉ann这个惊喜。

他的手高高的飞起又落在黑色的地砖上，他的血和红色近卫的血混在一处，那个不怀好意接近ann的西斯用光剑慢慢的划伤他的脸，你和ann并不般配，她为什么看上了你？他询问hux的时候表情十分真诚，他金褐色的眉毛慢慢蹙起，那张和ann刻意相似的容貌骗过包括ann的所有人，他看向那扇已经完全隐藏在黑暗里的门，右手的剧痛让他越来越清醒，他脸上的伤口涌出鲜血，他并没有回答kyd的问题，因为并没有必要回答。

他突然想去再看一看ann的脸，他想告诉ann他很抱歉，他也想和她交代之后会出现和他一模一样的替代品，他万万分希望ann不要发现那个人不是他，对不起，他用仅仅自己能够听到的声音喃喃。

他想起帕德梅说过的，无论她生病或是健康，富有或是贫穷，始终忠于她，直至离开世界。

他想他做到了。

一

这个房子很大，这是它唯一的优点，也是它唯一的缺点，这里只有寥寥几件摆设，会有人送来食物，也会有报纸来告诉他外面发生了什么，在大部分时间里，hux不过是在这个海岛漫无目的乱走，他一遍遍一个人路过沙滩，路过六十年前----或许更早的战争遗迹，那里的骸到现在还没有被清理完，他清楚的记得千年隼在这个停机坪的哪里降落，ann从舷梯上下来的时候扭伤了脚踝，几乎没有经过任何思索，他背着她向森林的腹地前进。

她比同龄人更加瘦小，也因为从未去过学校像一张茫然的白纸，他从未想过他只用一句“带你去你母亲的墓地”就把她诱拐走，他想象过无数个场景，他用武器威逼她，打她，让她害怕的浑身发抖，就像那些共和国的孩子欺负他自己一样，他再绑架她去第一秩序----但这些蹩脚的伎俩一个都没用上，他跟她开始许诺，我会成为一个将军，就像我父亲一样，ann思索了一会平静地说你不会成为抵抗组织的将军，还有，你小声点，我祖母还在家。

她说的是莱娅。

他带着ann开始奔跑，她没有抗拒，hux甚至看到她的神情有一点点兴奋，就像在玩什么新奇的过家家游戏一样，在抵达革命英雄纪念馆后hux想再次确认她是自愿跟他走的，你想不想去你母亲的墓地。

“我想。”

她因为奔跑而泛起血色的脸上露出微笑，这让他想起他杀死的那只姜黄猫，那是他父亲留下的唯一遗物，它离开ann家的时候会直接来到好几个街区外他的家，他克扣自己的食费给它准备好猫零食和牛奶，这只猫就像气球一样迅速变胖，就算老的步履蹒跚，它还是能够见到他后一跃而起跳到它的怀里，他抚摸着猫咪柔软的皮毛想象他的父亲是如何抚摸milli的，猫咪呼噜呼噜的用舌头舔他的手，这几乎是他辛苦的生活在这个百分之90都是共和国人的城市的唯一慰藉，他会莫名其妙的挨打，会被素不相识的，慈眉善目的老太太拉住，她拥有善良无害的脸，却在称呼他为帝国渣滓。

而他真的，真的拒绝了残存的第一秩序对他的拉拢，对方让他再考虑一下，他从酒馆的卡座上起身准备离开。

那个人塞给他一张纸条，这是联络方式，如果你回心转意，他说。

在之后的日子里，他无比庆幸他没有一出门就扔了它，他们抓到了milli，这只能够准确闻到共和国人的气味从而规避危险的聪明猫咪被一帮小孩设陷阱抓住，他们看到路过的hux，你过来，最大的那个孩子说，他提着milli的后颈皮，那只橘猫的爪子一刻不停地在胡乱挥舞。凶相毕露的老猫在看到hux朝它走来时奇异的平静了下来。

有人在他的手里塞了一把刀。

为了共和国，杀了这只你父亲的猫。

他路过他父亲的葬身地，他想起ann因为猫打了他一巴掌，他也想过任何更加激烈的方式，她会用她的光剑把他捅穿什么的，只是没想到她连用原力掐住他脖子的时候的力气都这么小，ann选择一个人消化她的苦痛，在森林中他远远的跟着一瘸一拐的ann，直到她精疲力尽的在一座教堂前停下。

他也的确按照一贯的路线，在看到那艘歼星舰后折返回到那个停机坪，换一个方向走路半个小时可以抵达教堂，那是他和ann举行婚礼的地方，她在那里见到一众英灵，也找到了rey和kyloren的光剑，平心而论他从未觉得ann的心真正的依靠过他，相信之前的hux也是如此想的，她满心忐忑的来到陌生的至高无上号，打理她的武士团----她说他们不过是一群拥有力敏的乌合之众，她什么都不在乎，什么都不放在心上，哪怕她就坐在ann对面，她的心依旧离他很远，她什么都明白，她来到第一秩序不过是因为一场诱骗，而她欣然接受，她的肉体距离hux很近，事实上他们同床共枕，但是对于milli，她从未----从未原谅过他。

ann突然命人将自己带走囚禁在这里，她宣称他仅仅是hux的克隆。

我是hux，他回答。

那么，回忆一下你记忆开始的地方，她说

他思索了一下，却发现只能回忆到他杀死milli，那些记忆真实的仿佛昨日发生，但那之前的记忆无论如何，无论如何也想不起来，它们一片空白。

“我最早能回忆到你我偷走了千年隼之前的两年。”

他如实回答，随后他也看到ann落泪了，他想和以前一样给她擦眼泪，但是她轻轻地推开了他

他来到ann居住的地方，他拉起她的手，结果是她带他去革命英雄纪念馆偷千年隼，她的手是冰凉的，他清清楚楚的记得。他也回忆起他第一次和ann睡在一张床铺上，她抱着抱枕很快就睡着了，而他辗转反侧，借着窗外照进的恒星的光芒，他轻轻的抚摸她的头发，她的呼吸比他的慢一拍，体温比常人低一些，hux轻轻拿走了抱枕，他刚把抱枕扔到地下，ann就一把搂住了他的腰，为了不吵醒她，他保持半坐半躺的姿势勉强睡了一夜，第二天起来浑身疼痛。

他拥有和她在一起后所有的回忆，，但是他并不是hux，他甚至不知道自己应不应该继续称呼自己是hux。

她挥了挥手，便有人给他戴上原力抑制器，在经历一番长途跋涉后他被带到了这里，这个孤岛随便他走动，就算是力敏也不可能穿过茫茫大海，事实上，这个星球不过只有这个孤岛而已，他哪里也去不了，而ann已经成为银河系女王，她和扶持她成为女王的教皇kyd共同统治银河系，每每想到这个总是会让他心如刀绞，它拥有他所有的回忆，拥有他对ann的爱，这些茫然的爱被禁锢在这具不合时宜出现的躯体中，他们甚至到现在还有原力链接，他无法去伤害ann，也同样触碰不到她，她现在对他而言是天边的星星，她的心距离他很远，肉体也如此，他承载着hux和ann的一切，但是他并不明白他存在意义是什么，他甚至可以理解如果他并没有力敏，ann把他藏在这里是对的，但是他并不，他拥有他的光剑，拥有他的力敏，从某种程度上他与他是同一人，他开始厌恶镜中的自己。

hux显然不明白如何杀死一个活物，那只他父亲的猫也不明白为什么他要去杀了它，hux没有割断它的气管，即使血流满地它也死死地咬住它的手，喉咙里发出威胁意味的叫声，她的挣扎从有力变得虚弱，他的绿眼睛瞪着这个会给他吃猫零食的孩子，那把刀也并不锋利，他动手时拼命想象现在在此刻动手的人并不是他自己，而是别的什么，随便是什么，反正并不是他，他痛恨这样懦弱的自己，他在心里一遍一遍的重复着对不起，汗水和眼泪模糊了他的眼睛，很疼，如果可以，他只希望自己能和milli感同身受，那些刀刃切割到他的身上他甚至会觉得好受一些，用那把刀将猫肢解完成后他只觉得自己也被无形的刀刃切割成无数碎片，他信仰的----短暂信仰的姑息的和平在此刻分崩离析，更不论他血污满身的捧着milli的碎片想要埋葬她时他听到ann在呼唤猫的声音，他被吓了一跳，不知不觉他竟然来到了她家的后山坡上，他再一次痛恨自己的懦弱，他把猫碎块放在尚未修剪的乱草中，他一个人躲了起来，他远远地看到ann，她也看到了被切割的，满身血污的milli，她蹲下来，把milli一点点塞向自己的口袋，暮色低垂，他看不见ann是什么样的表情，这个他偷偷观察了很久的孩子将冰凉的猫尸块抱在怀里，慢慢的往家的方向走，她知道猫死了吗，他此刻只觉得自己如坠冰窖，巨大的悔恨和痛苦让他跪在半山腰的密林中无法站起，发出野兽般的呜咽和嚎哭，milli在死去的同时慷慨的赠与了他一件他从未拥有过的，属于懦夫又属于强者的武器。

他发现自己是原力敏感者了。

属于银河系女王的穿梭机在那个狭窄的停机坪上降落，她没有带随从就赶来这里，也许是怕被kyd发现，也许是她把人留在了机内，她独自一人来到那个教堂，hux已经等了他一个小时了。

那里还和他们婚礼时一模一样，事实上他们第二天就离开了这个小岛，那里的花慢慢枯萎，摆设渐渐腐朽或是生锈，没有任何人动过，因为年久失修的关系，玻璃彩窗已经坏了大半，她并没坐在hux身边，而是坐在祭坛上，那里曾是帕德梅为他们证婚的地方，不，是为hux和ani证婚的地方，hux失望的想，并不是我。

他们两人彼此静坐不发一言，哪怕在这时hux也能够感觉到她的目光在灼烧着他，她透过他在寻找hux的痕迹，她的目光一点点描摹他，她似乎有千言万语想说，但是她忍住了，ann随即低头看着地面轻轻叹气，你把他做的太像了，她像是在自言自语，模样，神态，坐姿，如果kyd没有说，我可能一辈子都分辨不出来。

Hux并没有回答，他甚至没有看向ann，今天早晨他吞下了盥洗室的镜子碎片，他的胃和食道像是被火烧一样疼痛，他能够感觉恶心的铁锈味在往他的喉咙处涌起，他咳了一声，血便争先恐后从嘴巴里涌出来。

ann在显而易见的慌张，hux发誓在他失去意识前看到她有那么一瞬间露出“那就这样让他流血而死”的茫然神情，但是她的身体行动比她的思维更快，她掏出来一个通讯仪呼叫救援，你不能死，她揪着他的衣领恶狠狠的对他说，你不能----就像他一样什么不说就离我而去！她的眼睛通红，然后他看到ann的眼泪从她的脸上缓缓滑落，在等待救援的几分钟里，她背过身去哽咽，这不公平，哪怕你有一点点的克制我都会安慰自己你只是他的影子，影子怎么能和他相提并论？我们一起宣誓过，你往那里去，我也往那里去。你在那里住宿，我也在那里住宿。你的国就是我的国，你的神就是我的神，既然如此，为什么只有我被留下了。

他的举动任性鲁莽，就像ann曾经的样子，他们的处境掉了个个，ann反而成了那个处处照顾包容的角色，在过去的那么多年她在hux的羽翼下像一个公主一样生活，如果这话在hux死前和ann说，她一定嗤之以鼻，还会笑你脑子不好，但她在爱人死后确是担任了更加忍辱负重的角色，甚至在之后的十五年都如此，他之后也一遍一遍的后悔他今日做的事，但是此刻，hux只觉得满心都是报复了ann的快感。

他梦到很久很久以前----他在ann面前第一次暴露他是力敏的那一次，她被俘虏后失去了音讯，他的心内满是恐怕会失去这个愚蠢的同伴的恐慌，他将那扇钢铁制成的门砍成两截，她还活着，他在心里大大松了一口气，你出门太久了。

嗯，她点点头，她一点都没有劫后余生的喜悦，你是来救我的吗？

后来他才知道以前的她根本不在乎她自己的生死，活着是幸运，死去是解脱，或许hux应该像ann学一学这种诡异的人生态度，就算之后他们在一起，她依旧没有因此多一点点的求生欲。他并没有想过为何在他死后ann的身体陡然成为被复仇充满的行尸走肉，而维系着她理智的恐怕只有此刻的他自己，自然他们双方没有同时意识到，ann明白的要早一点。

他醒过来的时候那个房子里只有ann和他。

她和他之间的沉默持续了很久，最后ann打破了沉默，我要出一趟远门，去很远很久的地方，我很久很久都不能见你。

她的表情如此不舍，就像是生离死别一般，hux明白她在透过自己对那个早就远去的人说话，但是他并没有阻止，或是试图打破这种诡异的氛围，就像是那晚他们同床共枕时一般，她的额头触碰着他的额头，她能够感受到她的轻轻的鼻息，她身上熟悉的味道，这个人的身体一寸一毫他都熟悉，尽管他并没有触碰过，她在他身边，哪怕开着灯睡在办公室的沙发她也能够很快睡着，她在食堂一边吃不好吃的午餐一边和他抱怨，还一边在星际网络上找外卖电话，对方说超出配送范围了，他的ann问超出了多少，我把无畏舰开近一点。

她拥抱了他，他能够感受到ann的颤抖，在这个世界上无人始终如一的对待她，来到第一秩序就算是陷阱她也跳下去，她做好了这样的觉悟，但这实在是意外极了，她的确幸运的无与伦比，也不运到了极点。

我会杀了kyd，她轻轻的，用仅仅两人能够听到的音量说。

她起身离开，他来到这栋房子的二楼，看到不知何时又来了一架遍体豪华装饰的穿梭机，那是教皇kyd的专属，他看到kyd拉着ann的手，他偏头不知道跟ann说了什么，她突然笑了起来，但数秒后仿佛感应到了什么，她回头，他们四目相对。

但是她很快扭过头去，那个用圣洁白袍装饰自己的伪神搀扶着他的宝物，这枚会说话会动，拥有喜怒哀乐的宝石在他的衬托下更加光彩夺目，无人夺走他的收藏品，他银河系的子民都要向他们卑躬屈膝。

而她此刻是银河系最闪亮，最孤独的那颗星星。

他再次被噩梦惊醒，窗外电闪雷鸣，可能是连接着发电机设备的电线被风刮断了，hux按了按台灯开关，期待中的暖黄色光线并没有出现，他开始回忆这个梦，无非是他近日胡思乱想的集合，他从未想过kyd会将她平等的当成人来看待，她是是摆设，是美丽的装饰，是他梦寐以求的星辰，但是唯独不是ann自己，他茫然的躯壳里储存着太多他的信息，在这个雨夜，kyd派来监视他的人也并不在。

他穿鞋出门，带上他的剪贴簿，又因为雨水将鞋子扔向黑暗，光着脚在雨中奔跑----这可能是他唯一的机会也是最后一次机会，他收集了那艘坠毁舰船足够多剩余的燃料，在那些人的监视下偷偷将它们一点点过滤，灌入他父亲办公室地板下方的小型穿梭机，就算几十年过去，它还是光亮如新，他要赶紧跑到这个办公室，这里的独立的供电系统能够给穿梭机足够的电力用来启动，这需要二十分钟的充电时间，然后这里的燃料和电力就能足够让他直接逃往外环，他穿了最厚的大衣，将剪贴簿藏好，又在到达目的地前讲它们脱下扔到草丛里，剪贴簿被他牢牢地攥在手里，原力抑制器也被他用匕首切割开，如果他尽力，就能够在几分钟内就能抵达目的地。

他们之间有原力链接，通常是ann来找他，她会问他最近做了些什么，岛上的探索有进度吗？他也会看到她那边的景象，有时是宫殿，有时是她自己的房间，有时是她外出散步，在某个无人处停留，她从一开始的疏离变得稍微热情了一点，她偷偷问他有没有去他父亲的办公室看过，我觉得那里有你需要的----只有这个提示了！她自言自语道。

他不知道ann在哪儿，她一个人在某处的湖面上，那艘小船真是逼仄极，她将那些把她头发紧紧盘起，不留一丝碎发的发饰一点点拆下，满不在乎的到处乱扔，他看到有几个直接被她扔进了湖里，她的头发一点点披散，被湖面的风吹的乱糟糟，那个并不属于他但是让他日夜挂念的ann平躺在小船上，她的腹部高高隆起，预产期在两个月后，她凝视他越久，就有越来越多的悲伤和不舍从她的眼睛里溢出，那些情绪最后变成她平和的微笑，你不想让我成为一具行尸走肉，我做到了。她轻轻叹了一口气。

“那么，准备好开始hux的冒险了吗？”

她说的是hux的冒险！他几乎是一跃而起，她承认他是hux！但是过了一会他又开始忐忑起来，hux的冒险，那是不是在意指他并不是hux？

你怎么磨磨唧唧的，她满不在乎的哼了一声，你做好你自己就足够，她思索了一下，你也是hux不是吗？

“我自然是！”

他似乎看到她轻轻地翻了个白眼，那就做到你能做到的，剩下的交给我。

在milli死后他联系了第一秩序，他不安的等待着通话接通，电话那头接线员说了稍等。

在一分钟后他住所的门被敲响，他后退一步，心脏砰砰跳，还没有等到他开门，他听见门口的邮箱传来被投递物件的声音，不会有任何人给他邮寄任何东西，在感觉那个人走远后，他去打开了邮箱，那里静静躺着一个厚厚的信封，同时还有一个包裹在等着他。

他小心翼翼的从另一个舰船破损的洞口内钻进了无畏舰内部，，一路攀爬向上，这里可以直接抵达hux的办公室，他听见森林里有人呼喊他的名字，留给他的时间不会太多，如果他们找不到他的下落，kyd的舰队立刻会来到这个海岛，他深吸一口气，从那个陈旧的破洞钻了进去，这里没有人来过，他找到了hux将军衣柜里的衣服，他再次将剪贴簿放到他的怀里，贴近心脏，穿好衣服后这让出逃的他不像一个开着穿梭机的变态，他推开办公室的暗门，开启电力系统，开始给穿梭机充电，他蜷缩在崭新的，毫无标识的机体旁，抱着膝盖，他听见有人闯入这艘废弃母舰的声音，他们踩在钢铁走廊的脚步声被放大，在这个空旷的内部空间内反复回荡，他的心跳加速，于是抱紧了被打湿了一半的剪贴簿，这时hux突然想起来她的第一要务并不是彻底的逃跑，而是别的更重要的。

他收到了第一秩序给他的资料，在那上面他被许诺会成为将军，和你的父亲一样，hux闭上眼就能想象斯诺克的表情，他这张苍白的老脸上满是诱惑，哪怕被诱惑的那个人面前是火山口，斯诺克也能劝说他跳进去，他的父亲----实际上也并不算是，这个从小被自己的父亲虐待长大的男人失去了爱上任何一个人的能力，并不是生理上，而是心理上，在他确认此生并不会娶妻生子后他克隆了一个自己，中年男人奇怪的繁衍欲望让他出生，像一个真正的，想到这里hux也混乱了一下，像hux真正的孩子一样生活在第一秩序，他没有名，只有姓，rey会来这里，事实上，rey第二次来第一秩序就是他带的路，她已经怀孕，你会有一个妹妹，rey和他说。

她生下了帝国的继承人，当然是kyd宣称的，她被生产的疼痛折磨的精神涣散，泪流满面时，这个白衣恶魔在她的床边握着她的手轻声安慰她，他的额头靠着她细瘦的手指祈祷，ann承认她有一刻觉得这个恶魔的本性应该是善良的，她的手指划过恶魔的头发，他抬头亲吻她的手指，他对待她就像对待一枚宝物而不是一个活生生的人，他保护她，精心对待她，给予她无上的权力，他会成为她的枕边人，ann现今的一切由他创造，在他第一次依偎着ann和衣而睡，她的身体又暖又柔软。

我在阿奇托的镜子里也看到了你，她在被子里背对着他，但是对方还是紧紧地从背后将她环绕，这样，她几乎就是蜷缩在kyd的怀里了。我看到的是你朝我跑来，你脱下了身上所有累赘的首饰，那些沉重的，束缚着你的礼服，还有让你的脚隐隐作痛的高跟鞋----你扑向我的怀里。

无论如何，我都想见到这种----你真的爱上我，依赖我，期盼我回来的样子

然后教皇带走了那个孩子，他是hux留下的唯一遗物，而如今他也要把他夺走，那个孩子的名字是cain，那个帝国的继承人被kyd带到身边抚养，但是她却无能为力，那种感觉坏极了，如果不是hux突然来找她，ann想，她又有如何勇气去再次进行复仇，她毫无胜算。

那个和hux从基因层面上是同一人，在现实上其实并不相像的男人突然主动来找ann，你很久没见我，他像是有些委屈的跟她抱怨，我很担心你，但是你的原力链接又和我联系在一起，我明白你....你是好好的。

这个hux的话越来越多，和在第一秩序时完全不一样，他有什么话都和她说，ann原本想，如果他和hux一模一样，她真的不知道该如何招架，她显然是多虑了，她明白眼前这个人只是....只是拥有着hux记忆的一个人，并不是他，哪怕容貌一样，记忆一样，那就不是他。

不是他也挺好的。

他的目光突然躲闪起来，就算是ann也第一次看到有人顶着hux的脸做出这样欲言又止，扭扭捏捏的神情，奇奇怪怪，你有话大可直接说，我会吃了你吗？

他的目光停留在她纤细的腰身上，我在报纸上看到cain了，我可以看看他...吗？

但是他没想到提起cain后她竟然会毫无预兆的哭泣，她背过身去，这个拥有着坚强冷漠外壳的女人，就算在hux的记忆里她非常温柔，但那只对hux一个人，自从知道他并不是hux后，她便和他保持着距离，她的肩膀微微颤抖，那个教皇一定对她做了什么，hux再一次体会到了无助，他甚至不能去来到他的身边，而她一个人面对着整个宫殿的无处不在的栅栏和枷锁，那些无用的装饰物将她变成教皇的私人物品，就算她是银河系女王，她的脖子上戴着钻石项圈，她并不自由也并不快乐，她失去了一切，连最后一点对hux的念想也被夺去，她用手帕擦了擦脸才回过身继续面对hux。

\----后来战争开始，hux意识到kyloren和rey互为死敌时很茫然，他的父亲，那个并没有将他精心照料的男人在舰内自杀，这还是他成为俘虏后知道的，再后来他被无罪释放，住在新共和国提供的安置居住点，他被监视一举一动，就这么被监视了十多年，就算这样，最近他们也被第一秩序的人渗透，他们的组织在缓慢地瓦解，不然这个包裹和文件永远不会抵达他的手里，他打开包裹，是第一秩序的制服，他的父亲穿过这一套，这个无关紧要的东西到底是怎样在战火中保存下来的他也不明白，在上衣和裤子的下面，他摸到了一个棍状物。

那是一把半旧的光剑，没有水晶，这不是他父亲的东西，是他们发现他拥有原力后刻意讨好他的贿赂，在烧掉资料和包裹本身后，他觉得是时候带skywalker家的孩子走了

他看到ann的睫毛上是未干的泪珠，此情此景让他此刻几乎是心如刀绞，她迟疑的地，带着恳请意味的看向hux。

我可以看看那张报纸吗？

这下换他迟疑了，他愣了一会，ann也没有强迫他，她从恳请的神色变成万念俱灰，她的脸色似乎在一瞬间灰败了下来，他根本无法拒绝她，hux清清楚楚的明白，如果她愿意，他甚至能够将心脏呈给她，他又如何去拒绝她呢。

他转身拿了藏在枕头下面的剪贴簿给她，他为她翻到cain图片的那一页，那页的主题是：hux！你终于拥有不是克隆人的孩子啦！

旁边是一个笑脸，用钢笔写着，但是和ann一模一样！想不到吧！

不用他抬头，他都能想到ann的神情。

抬起头来，她说，听语气像是生气了，我的错，他在内心哀嚎，他从未想过他会有一天将这个剪贴簿交给ann来检阅，如果他知道会有这一天，打死他也不会写这些沙雕评语。

他看到ann挑眉看着他自己，她的神情似笑非笑，后来hux才知道这是她在努力憋笑，她突然笑了起来，我都看不出来他像谁，你就知道了？我想看前一页。

她笑得真好看啊，他还沉浸在美人破涕而笑的情境中，ann的动作比他更快，她触碰到了那本剪贴簿往前翻了一页。

他刚才忘了说，除了cain这一页，这本剪贴簿上有风景，有花，它们被剪成合适的形状，用来装饰----ann的照片，有黑白，有彩色，那些都是他从报纸上一点点剪下的，那些图片旁边奇迹般的没有任何评语也没有任何画，它们被拼贴的漂漂亮亮，整整齐齐的排列在一起。

ann又落泪了，她的眼泪大颗大颗的滴在这本简陋的剪贴簿上，说是剪贴簿未免也太高看了一点，纸张是hux剪剩下的那些报纸，被他用海水泡软，泡的字迹模糊后用搅拌机打成碎片，再摊平晾干制成的，他别出心裁的在这些二次使用的纸浆被晒干前放入干花，这样就更漂亮了，他在制作这本剪贴簿时心无旁骛，他想的是如果他来到这个小岛就是个无法解开的死局的话，那么最起码他要给ann留下些什么，在他死后。

接下的事情，他也没想到他会这么做----最起码他的动作要比脑子要快，他握住了ann的手，与她十指相扣，他还要说什么，但是大脑及时阻止了他，他只怕对ann表达心意后他和hux一样死去，她会更伤心，而他不想让ann再伤心，他小心翼翼的给ann擦眼泪，他欲言又止，而他也发现ann原本是要说一些什么的，他们再次四目相对。

他轻轻的拥抱了她。

还有十分钟电力满格，hux先钻进了穿梭机，这是他才发现，此生的自己从来没有驾驶过这个东西，它只有记忆用来依靠，他尝试着启动穿梭机，瞳孔识别完成，他按下启动按钮，它发动了，各项指标正常，hux的心一下狂跳起来，一人，空载，燃油满格，电力百分之九十，他把那本剪贴簿放在副驾驶座位上，深吸一口气，电量96，那些人发现了自己的藏身处，他看见有人在呼叫着什么，时间不够多了，hux按下机库升降的按钮，电量99，机库的门在缓缓打开，穿梭机原地拉升起，然后逸出了这艘破损生锈，遍布骸骨的母舰，他做的第一件事就是潜回第一秩序，在沿路杀了几个无关紧要的杂兵后，他来到了曾经办公室的门口，那里还有他的备份，对不起，hux，他在心里默默地对hux道歉，但是就算你在这里，也不能阻止我将他们放出来。

在前去kyloren的住所的时候，hux觉得自己一定是疯了，他发誓这辈子再也不会再次踏入新共的地盘，现在他却在按他住所的门玲，他想，如果开门的是莱娅，她会不会用原力锁喉把他掐死在门口再说，这里已经是后半夜了，他在第一秩序又偷了一架飞船，拆掉了定位和飞行反馈后依靠着隐身效果偷偷降落在新共驻地外围。门开了

是戴着睡帽，穿着睡衣的莱娅，她第一眼甚至没有认出他是谁，是我----他开口的瞬间莱娅就把他甩在了门口的水泥地上，他毫无防备的后脑勺着地，听到动静的ben solo，对，也就是kyloren也下了楼，他们母子冷冷的看着他，不对劲，他努力让自己坐起身，进屋来，ben solo说

莱娅甚至只给了他一杯冰水，而他们母子却在喝热腾腾的姜茶，甚至还在查阅他的剪贴簿，这和早恋后被对方父母发现情书有什么不一样，ben solo甚至还给莱娅看了一些，她看一眼，又从老花眼镜的镜片上方看自己，他们两人的表情怪怪的，hux...还是ben solo斟酌了一下用词，我没有想到你没有死。

kyd的确和全世界宣布了他的死，原因是在杀死斯诺克后企图杀死ann，然后kyd出手结果了他罪恶的一生，打住打住，hux做了个停的手势，这让这母子两的表情更微妙了一些，他们的门又被敲响了。

Ben solo 示意hux去开门，门外的poe被他吓得后退一步，晚上....好？他看向房间内的母子。

行，现在除了莱娅和ben ，又多了一个poe来看他的剪贴簿。

“事实上，hux已经死了。”他拿起桌面上的冰水喝了一口，现在他不仅身体很冷，连身体内部似乎也被冻透了，他想如果是hux他就会不像他一样馋ben solo的那杯姜茶，他为自己的没出息在心里叹了一口气，我努力成为你，但是注定成为不了。“我去刺杀斯诺克的时候，被kyd杀了----我是说hux，我是他的克隆。”

对面的三个人齐齐点头，ben solo伸出手，你拥有hux所有的记忆，那么你介意我翻找一下吗？

hux明显看到poe露出惊恐的神情看了ben solo 一眼。

为了让出逃更加顺利更加义无反顾，他在出门后便点燃了自己的房子，不，不是现在。

他掉进伊冷水晶洞的地下河里，好不容易挣扎上来后，他的眼前便在不停的出现幻觉，生命体征监测装置让他赶紧掉头回到他的飞船，但直觉告诉他还有一点点路就能找到他的水晶，他看见自己点燃的房子，那里所有的东西被他付之一炬，那里没有任何可依恋的东西，hux不明白这是水晶给他的还是因为他已经他濒临死亡，我不会死，他外层的衣服已经完全结成冰壳，但是内里穿的衣服隔水层依旧将水隔离在外，只是结冰的衣服让他行动十分不便，他就像个走路格外奇怪的僵尸，他深入了水晶洞，是水晶选择你，不是你选择水晶，他一遍一遍重复，他路过各种各样奇怪的幻象，他甚至看到一个和他一样，但是举止鲁莽的像个傻子的家伙抱着一大束百合给ann，他紧张兮兮的观察ann的表情，在她露出笑容后半跪下，他拿着戒指盒在跟她求婚，明明他们的婚礼举行过。他摇摇头离开诸多幻境，在那些尽头，他看到一粒水晶在向他散发着光芒，就是它了，他将水晶小心翼翼的取下，它来到他的手心，却陡然失去了所有光彩，这并不是属于他的，他把水晶收进口袋里，或许ann会喜欢。后来在更深处，在毫无幻境和冰冷黑暗之地，他拿到了属于他的那一颗。

这是很久很久以前的事情了。

Ben solo看完后hux已经完全瘫在了这个小沙发里，就算这个时候也保持这样可怜巴巴的模样，poe可以确定他不是之前的hux，他还要问poe你也被看过吗，你为什么露出这个表情？

poe赶紧把“我这辈子就没看到有人主动要求被原力审讯”的表情收起来，ben solo 起身给他倒了一杯姜茶。

“那....这是不是说明我们是一家人了？”hux忍住头痛可怜巴巴的吸溜了一口姜茶问ben solo，而他看到一边的poe突然把姜茶喷了出来。

你该庆幸莱娅在，poe指了指ben solo，不然我真怕你会被他趁天黑杀了埋在后院之类的地方，ben瞪了poe一眼，对方举手做投降状，对着ben，“那么，你现在有什么打算?”

他自然是根本没有，他想告诉kyloren，不，ben solo 注意他女儿的精神状况，她过得并不好，而且她几乎失去了cain，我现在还没有绝对的实力与kyd一战，但是我希望，不，我想请求你们作为家人能够多和她联系，包括poe，然后他准备动身前往外环去找一份工作，凭借着hux和他自己的记忆，他其实对于自己能不能找得到工作也充满怀疑，他觉得他的前半生什么都学过了，带领军队，指挥作战，设计新的弑星者基地，他甚至还过问下级军官和基层人员的止痛药及精神类药物滥用情况，他从未给谁打过工，当然，如果非要说他在斯诺克手下被寄以厚望也是，那他就算有过吧。

全场唯一不是力敏的poe掏出通讯器----那么她的号码是多少？后来才发现hux根本不知道他不是力敏，他悻悻的把通讯器塞回了口袋，抱抱....我是说，我觉得现在的hux才像一个正常人，他紧接着又喝了一口姜茶，开始称赞莱娅家的姜茶真是棒极了。突然他好像是想起来什么一样，hux，你想去酒吧工作吗？

不要是我想的那种酒吧。Ben solo提醒他，hux还在想是什么他想的那种酒吧----会有很多漂亮姐姐的那种？bensolo显然读心读到了，他朝hux翻了个白眼，性别调换一下，他说，poe，你为什么会想去那里？你不是直的吗?

自然不是这样的！poe从沙发上跳起来跟bensolo摆手，我的意思是，他又不能在人前露脸，不如去酒吧洗盘子。

“我记得现在的酒吧都会用...自动洗碗机？”莱娅打断了他们的对话，“是你之前认识的走私者聚集的酒吧吗？你别是去介绍他运香料，”

莱娅一语中的，poe有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，没错，莱娅再次从老花镜上方观察着hux。

“我看到他的驾驶技术一团糟，你----真的就是hux？”

hux觉得按照莱娅的性格，她会阻止poe将他拉上这个贼船，但是她没有，事实上hux无处可去，不用他想，外面到处都张贴着他的照片制成的电子海报，而kyd就像是嗅到血腥味的----或者是在捕猎的鲨鱼一样在追踪着他的痕迹，只要他露面，他就会被抓起来，然后送给教皇，然后教皇会像杀hux的方法一样杀了他，或者更残忍一点的方式也不是没有，他无处可去也无傍身之计，莱娅并没有阻止poe，在ann离开后，她对关于ann的事都格外的宽容放任，hux不禁想，是因为ann离开的原因让她改变。

“别胡思乱想，hux。”ben提醒他，“我们都能听见你心里在想什么。”

“我只是老了不想再管这些了而已。”莱娅起身，她颤颤巍巍的走向一楼的卧室，“或许你们都需要睡一觉，我想我的ann了。”

“来我家坐坐吗？”

就在hux觉得自己应该离开的时候，poe向他发出了邀请。

他们的态度也在改变，hux安慰自己，在新共和国那么多次碰壁后，他们或许意识到多年前的事情完全是命运使然，无数个意外精准的击中他们，偏偏是ann和他自己----随便一件事不发生，随便一件事被当成一回事去处理，他们都不会去第一秩序，或许他这辈子不会认识ann，他们的命运不会如此颠沛流离，时至如今他们依旧受离别之苦的支配，他们双方都...对命运无可奈何，天快亮了，poe说，或许你该打扮成一个曼达洛人，他做了一个戴头盔的姿势，这样谁都不知道你是谁了。

或许是个好主意？

Ann问他什么时候有空时，hux正平躺在poe家的沙发上，他的脑袋枕着沙发扶手，另一个扶手在他的小腿弯处，他一边赶紧起来一边告诉ann他在的在的，他精疲力尽的回到家，还戴着他的曼达洛人头盔，这是poe不知道从哪里弄来给他的，他对此非常感激，ann看到他的时候微微愣了一下，这是个好主意，她露出惊喜的神情，这样他们就不知道你是谁，她的眼睛因为笑容弯成月牙形状，找到工作了吗？我听祖母说你在和poe在一起，她打量着屋内的摆设，这里是poe的家，你和他合租了？她露出思索的神情，我记得他已经和佐丽结婚了。

他一个一个问题回答ann，我最近在酒吧工作，他不想让ann看见他的手因为洗涤剂过敏起了红疹和小伤口，下班后poe带他去训练场还笑话他细皮嫩肉的，他不予理会，因为不能暴露出他是力敏，所以不能使用原力治疗的关系，他的手一直在隐隐作痛，他盘腿坐在沙发上，手放在身体两侧，这让他从ann这个角度来看他就像一只企鹅，但是她没有要求去看他的手，hux在心中松一口气，poe已经搬去了到他妻子那里，他说，只是这里还放着他的一部分东西，ann点点头，我不该……我不该把你关在那个小岛上，她垂下眼帘，对不起，我怕让你去外面，kyd会立刻派人杀了你，因此我想让你呆在我能够见到的地方，但我没有想过你，也没有过问你的想法。

她这一番话让他的心中充满被理解喜悦又迅速堕入未知的恐惧，事实上他来到这个世界后唯一与他有关联的人就是ann，他们彼此挂念，她这一番话是想让他走吗？她明明……

你在想什么，她瞪着hux，我只是为我之前的鲁莽开脱，并不是让你就这样离开，我对你做过承诺，杀一个力敏硬碰硬的话，可能只有我父亲杀的了他，他也……的确来了。她的神色一下黯淡下来，kyd算是受了重伤，但是他还没有死，她给他看此时她在哪里，是个完全——黑色的房间，仅有一盏灯，kyd希望我能在这里忏悔我想要刺杀重伤的他这件事，她耸耸肩，我才不会做这么无聊的事。

他再次让自己在一片黑暗中醒来，他能听见ann的心跳，ann的呼吸，明明这些声音在白天，甚至是他们入睡前还还尚未如此清晰，hux想是此时的他多虑了，他不是因为刺杀而感到焦虑，这不是一个好兆头，借着夜灯，他能看到ann的睡颜，他紧绷的内心慢慢放松，那些幻听也渐次消失，他最近陪伴她的次数也太少了，他想，ann甚至跟kyd去西海看了烟花，解决了斯诺克后他应该带她环游银河系，他低头亲吻了一下她的头发，ann挣扎了一下发出不满的哼哼声，他连忙停下动作，确定ann再次睡熟后小心翼翼的钻进被窝。

poe主动来找hux问他想不想学习开飞船，这是他在酒吧打工一年后的事情了。

“先拿到一级飞行许可，然后再学习开运输机，如果可以的话，我希望你能够拿到大型运输机的飞行许可，我手头有些资源。”他一边说一边观察hux的神色，他并没有露出反感的表情，运输香料....你知道“香料”代表的是什么的吧？

我知道，hux起身去冰箱拿了喝的和冰块放在两人面前。

你不喝酒吗，hux？

poe发现hux只是默默倒了水，这个工作狂指了指沙发一旁的药典说他要去当医药代表，我熟悉第一秩序的任何规则，自然也熟悉他们是如何选择和更新药品，我觉得我应该卖得出去，这个原身是第一秩序将军----连续两任将军的年轻人在沙发上找了个舒服的姿势，或许等我们累积了足够多的资金，我们也可以自制“香料”，一本万利。

poe想说你的思想很危险，但是hux也似乎不准备继续他讨论他的计划，那么，什么时候开始？我的驾驶技术如莱娅所说一团糟，带ann离开的时候，如果不是千年隼几乎是自动驾驶，我们都不能逃出那个星球，hux说。

poe一想起来此时的情境就觉得上头，革命英雄纪念馆的千年隼不翼而飞就算了，你们在拉升的过程中撞坏了千年隼的外壳，莱娅又气又急，她之后就病了很久，poe喝了一口杯中琥珀色的酒液，况且，再之后莱娅见到ann的时候她已经成年甚至怀孕了，她做了...你们觉得她不该做的事，但她不该被如此冷漠对待，这是太过严厉的惩罚。

我明白，这个名为hux的克隆人比阿米克蒂这个家伙要好说话多了，poe想起ann昨晚跟她说过的话，那么明天开始，你下班后来见我。

谢天谢地，他答应了，他的理论知识实在是没有任何----问题，甚至在学习时长满后直接得到了满分，poe是很高兴，但是随即他便发现自己还是高兴地太早，他实在是没有什么飞行才能，就算如今的飞机几乎全部是自动驾驶，hux的眼睛学会了，手却没有学会，耐心，耐心，再回想ann跟你说的话，hux悲愤的想，他们的训练九点结束，但是他到家已经十一点，他已经连续三个月回家只能见到他睡着的妻子，她在听到他的汽车声接近他们的房子后关灯装睡，她不睡觉挂念着自己的晚归，当然也控制不住她生自己的气，这时poe看到一个熟悉身影出现在机坪外围，是她，每次在他晚归时就装睡不理人的妻子，她一定以为他在外面对她有不忠之事，他苦涩的想，我在痛苦的加班，为了偿还一个人情。

他只好先放下手头的事，让hux回去，他需要一个能够安抚佐丽的假期，虽然仅仅只有一个晚上，ann找到了他，希望他能够教授hux驾驶飞船，该死的，他还记得他吐槽说他不是应该早就学会了----ann颇带有威胁意味的声音缓缓从通讯器的那头传来，如果你拒绝的话，作为老朋友，你可以选择被kyd卖到哪个星系当奴隶，当然你答应的话，条件随你开。

他应该提更加无理的要求才是，他跟ann说他想要科洛桑黄金地段的空中旋转餐厅，带酒吧的那种，结果当天傍晚他的妻子就收到了房产证明，餐厅被委托营业，也就是说，他什么都不做，每个月就会有一大笔钱汇入他的账户。他忘记她身为银河系女王，那么这一笔钱对她来说不过是九牛一毛，更不用提教团资产实际上也在她的名下，她几乎是现今银河系最有钱的那几个人之一，当然那时他也低估了hux的驾驶技术有多差，能有多差，总不会比ben solo这种莽夫驾驶技术差。

他忘记了，他们两个人应该都是在第一秩序受训，第一秩序拥有最好的装备，最令人扼腕的射击----和驾驶技术，他就不该对此抱有太高的期望，他甚至在这几年才知道ben甚至并没有飞行许可，他对此做出“我拿到了第一秩序的飞行许可”的狡辩，这叫飞行，你们第一秩序只要能拉升＋飞就能拿到飞行许可，他在心里偷偷腹诽。Ben solo 居然无证驾驶了三十多年这件事实在让他觉得不可思议，而hux迟缓的学习能力让他明白，术业有专攻啊，要不hux负责制作香料，我来重操旧业也不是不可以。

之后又一个月，hux顺利得到一级飞行许可的时候poe带着hux喝了一晚上的酒，甚至整个酒吧的人都被他请了两三轮酒，暂时身为曼达洛人的hux没有喝东西，自然他也喝不了，poe简直比自己当年考上了一级飞行许可还要高兴，当夜hux开poe的飞船送他回家，起落架压烂了poe半个花园，而原本的停机坪在十米外，poe第二天打电话来破口大骂，说他在跪他妻子的搓衣板？那是什么，他顺嘴和ann一提，ann笑了半天，神神秘秘的不告诉他，这是一种刑具，对不乖的丈夫使用的，hux在他第一秩序的记忆里搜寻了半天一无所获，却在超市找到了这个东西，在清扫用具里，旁边是花园用品，他拿起这个让他不明所以的刑具，我就试一下，我就试一下，他小心翼翼的跪上去，膝盖酸痛的感觉瞬间让他将这个恶魔清洁用具放回了原位，他甚至想把这些都买走然后扔到什么鬼的荒郊野外去让它们永远消失，千万不能让ann碰到这种东西，poe，我为你默哀。

他完全忘记是ann让他知道这东西的了。

之后货船运输证也拿的磕磕巴巴，poe跟ann哭诉他悲惨的心路历程，他不会死吧！他不会死吧！！！poe一遍遍跟ann确认，我怎么知道他会不会死，电话那头的ann也无奈极了kyd已经找回四个克隆并亲自处死，希望他的……运气能够好一些，这不仅需要他的努力，还需要你我的努力，你明白吗？

poe心想如果这个死了，从哪里冒出来一个新的hux怎么办。

他妻子说他以后再接受这样的委托就和他离婚。

在拿到大型运输船证件后hux将酒吧的工作辞去，他也拿到了药剂师资格，成为药厂的医药代理，他的确卖出去了很多，一半是运气，一半是他实在了解第一秩序的药品更新迭代程序，他能够在主管说出他想要什么药品之前就拿出他想要的。

现在他需要制作一把属于他自己的光剑，用来应付之后他将来运送----各种货物时可能会发生的各种意外，最起码poe的话语相当含蓄，你知道，有的时候我们需要把他们全部杀光，你还只是孤身一人押运，如果你出了意外，ann会杀了我。

在大概构建出雏形后，他一边制作一边和ann聊到水晶的事情，我觉得依靠我现在的能力潜入一次水晶矿应该没问题，这时ann露出略略思索的神情，她走到房间角落的一个抽屉中拿出了一个项链，项链的吊坠部分便是一颗水晶，这是hux去水晶矿时带给我的，要试一试吗？

她把吊坠从项链上取下，那枚水晶在ann的手心，它距离hux越近，它越发出微弱的光，hux记得那就是他的原身在伊冷拿到的第一颗水晶，在兜兜转转多年后它又回到了hux的手中，不是你选择水晶，是水晶选择的你，hux回想起他的回忆只觉得心中苦涩，这是命运，和所有既定好的人生轨迹一样，他们根本无法反抗，它在很多，很多年前就预言了结局，但是谁能够参透它到底要表达什么。

在他取下水晶底托后轻轻将水晶放进光剑内，点亮，它是最普通的蓝色，和ann的一样。

在之后ann很久没有再来找他，他们的原力链接一如往常，她不理会他的呼唤和单方面的呓语，她仅仅是拒绝再和他说话，一定出了什么事，但是他无从得知到底发生了什么，他开始在工作的间隙打听女王的行踪，有消息说她在和kyd的旗舰会在某个行星降落，你要去刺杀她？那个告诉他行踪的情报贩子盯着他的头盔，他没有说话，支付完信用点后直接离开了。

那个情报贩子也没有骗他，他潜伏在女王下榻的酒店，希望能够见到她，她在夜半回到房间后将房门反锁，她来到阳台，她在二楼----那阳台上栽满了花，这让他莫名想起罗密欧与朱丽叶的场景，她看向他的藏身地----

“你……还要藏多久？”

“到你愿意见我为止。”他从藏身地现身，几下就攀爬上了阳台，hux看到她的喜悦在眼睛里盛放，但是她的脸却冷若冰霜，这是她从未显露出过的，你不该来这里，哪怕是看我也不要。

我承受不了再失去hux了。

“ｋｙｄ发现了这个链接，并且。”在陈述他见到ann后就弄明白后的，之前迷惑不解的问题后，hux的喉咙里就像是塞了一大把沙子，又或者是一把碎玻璃，她因为愧疚而拒绝他们的会面，而他此刻的心也仿佛在烈火上炙烤，在炙烤前还被万箭贯穿，“你不该……”

“这种事情我能够控制吗？”

她直视着他的眼睛，如果她的眼睛能够喷出烈焰，他一定被烧得尸骨无存，她就像失去cain的那次一样在短暂的愤怒后瞬间平静了下来。

“我很愧疚，也无力抵抗，我并不配得到你的关心和爱意，在这之后，每一个！每一个想见你的念头都是对我一遍一遍的凌辱，我就像是个毫不知足的荡妇，我根本做不到身体里孕育着一个我痛恨的东西，而我还在厚颜无耻的说想你！这种感觉就像是有人一遍一遍的打着我的耳光，告诉我这是我不应得的！”

她看上去快要昏过去了，面色苍白，冷汗淋漓，她因为思虑过度而干瘦的身体似乎摇摇欲坠，她忍住了眼泪让她看起来似乎更加无坚不摧，她的眼睛通红。

”你只是一个替代品，一个hux的幻影！只要你存在一天，就会告诉我，我日日在炼狱中煎熬，而我连速死的勇气也没有，复仇的希望也像是海市蜃楼，现在我又拥有了“它”，她的手覆在腹部，我是得到了被救赎的机会，但是这个东西我已经不配得到了，hux，如果你还怜悯我----”

她看向那支他的光剑，挑眉。

“你明白我的意思吗？”

“我是说，你不该选择不告诉我。”

hux向天上的星辰发誓，他说的毫无一句谎言，他一步一步走近她，她也一步步后退，退无可退之时，他拥抱她，她的肩膀耸起，身体随着他的拥抱突然僵硬，ann与他分离了数年，他太久，太久没有触碰到真实的ann，在原力链接里的万千次拥抱都不如此刻的真实，她颤抖得像是病了一样，ann，ann，仅仅是呼唤她的名字，万千爱意便能涌上心头

“你是我在这个宇宙活下去的唯一动力。”这些话他早就想说，那时他害怕自己困在死局中，他多说一个字都是对ann的枷锁，现在他已经完全不害怕，“如果没有你，我根本没有意义存在，而我存在的意义就是救赎，救赎我们彼此----我明白，我并不是他的幻影，你也明白你只是一时的气话，对我。“结束拥抱后他与她十指相扣，他的女王眉头蹙紧，嘴唇紧抿，这是他们从未有过的亲昵动作，她的身体放松了下来，尽管她的表情并不高兴。

”我从未在乎过你是什么样子，对我来说你是ann就足够。”

他看到ann的手臂上有一块伤疤，那是皮下植入避孕芯片的地方，不要告诉我是，hux盯着这块刀伤，他只感觉愤怒冲向头脑，是他做的吗？

她没有回答，只是轻轻的用胳膊环住了他的脖子，他们之间的剑拔弩张，或是说ann单方面的剑拔弩张在此刻尽数消失，你该走了，她说，我更担心你的安危。

她踮起脚主动亲吻了他的嘴唇，她的不舍现在仅仅属于他自己，他如同真正的罗密欧一样，不，罗密欧可不会登堂入室，他再次攀援而下，然后奔跑进黑暗，夜风如同凉水，他只觉得自己从未如此快乐----和苦涩，但那些苦涩和快乐比起来几乎微不足道。

之后他们相当长时间都没有再联系，hux也的的确确投入了自身的工作，他开始接一些普通货物和香料的委托，甚至他自己也合成了一点后委托poe找人卖出去，你都是抵抗组织的退休将军了，为什么还要做这个，poe叹气，抱抱，你最可爱的乖女儿想要能够一眼就看到科洛桑达斯米奇烟花的大平层，你会给他买吗？

hux心想我还是处男。但是看在cain的份上，如果cain想要，他可能也就只能给他买不是吗？他偷偷心算了一下信用点余额，如果是他自己想给ann买的话，按照现在的收入，偶尔运香料，当医药代表，可能要不吃不喝挣两百年，卑微，他想他应该再接一些私活，他现在下班后在ben solo处受训，可能是性命真实被威胁的关系，他进步的飞快，ben还会提到他的父亲，他一直觉得原力是巫术----什么的，没想到被克隆的的你们拥有这个，他如此坦诚的跟他谈论起这个在哪怕是hux，那个就算在hux的记忆里也逐渐模糊的男人，他的愚蠢要了他的命，他应该立刻逃去哪儿，重新建立第一秩序，而不是自杀，ben说。

他现在回家后还要看有网络上没有人给他建筑设计的委托，他以前设计过相当多的建筑物，他相信自己能够胜任这份工作，而工作也的确找上了门，今晚又要很晚睡了，他在原力链接里几个月来第一次问ann睡了吗，她说还没有，她蜷缩在被窝里，看上去病恹恹，这个宗教魔鬼又对你做了什么，她将手指放在嘴唇上示意他安静，她似乎不想跟他提起任何与kyd的话题，也许她也的确是困了，在短暂的见面后ann闭上眼，她入睡的相当快，但是hux莫名觉得快乐，她以前睡得很少，凌晨四五点就在歼星舰上到处晃，正好是那些轮班职员最困的时候，幸亏她也不管他们打不打瞌睡，她只是精力过于旺盛且只专注于自己在意的。

poe将他的旧飞船卖给了他，在卖给他之前将他的飞船夸得天花乱坠，对他的旧飞船如此依依不舍，他刚把信用点划给他，他就扭头买了一架崭新的最新款的科雷利亚产飞船，骗子。

在拥有自己的飞船后他也搬出了poe的家，他把草稿发给甲方后等待他下一步的指示，这时他的船震动了一下，朝着未知的方向动了起来，他向外看，是牵引光束，旁边那艘大型货船的，这是他这个月第三次停泊时被星际海盗或者是赏金猎人发现，kyd不亲自前来结果他的原因只有一个，时至今日他仍然觉得自己不配让他亲自出手，正如他在海岛上的一年半，他只是让人去看守他，他不介意ann很久过去一次，他甚至觉得ann看不上一个虚假的克隆人，明明kyd也是带着面具的那一个，甚至动机更加阴暗更加不可告人。在ben solo找到他让他交出ann，kyd落败而逃后，ben公开宣布kyd并不是天行者，结果掀起更疯狂的个人崇拜，这些人都是怎么了，明明他是虚假的，但是他的信徒却陡然暴增，反对者被杀的流血事件也时常发生，甚至这股奇异的信仰狂潮有向科洛桑上层烧的情况，有人在见到kyd前一秒还在控诉kyd的恐怖统治，但是在见到教皇后，教皇仅仅和他说了一句你们也是上帝的子民，他的脸色渐渐变得惨白，他两眼发直，就像被原力所控制一样，相信在场的很多人都会这样想，kyd可不是什么良善之辈，他控制反对他的人的嘴，他回去以后一定会清醒过来。但是他却像是着了魔一样带着自己全家投奔了教会，篡改了遗嘱，他将毕生所有的财产全部捐给教会用来弥补他口出狂言这件事，他明明极年轻，却像快要死了的垂暮老人一样祈求宽恕和忏悔，之后又有几个人以相同的方式突然皈依，在他们的带领下，他的教徒不减反增。

全宇宙都知道ann对她不冷不热，但是他却能心安理得的粉饰太平，，哪怕是现在----全宇宙在直播他的祈祷仪式，他离开时踉跄了一下，就像有无形的手推了他，他并不生气，最起码表面上看起来并不，是ann做的，他叹气，别皮了，你不该去招惹这个喜怒无常的魔鬼，镜头太远，他看不到ann，为什么这些人总爱拍这个伪神的特写，扫兴。他的船在货船内部停泊，他拿起光剑，将舷梯放下走出飞船，在外面停机坪等着他的仅仅只有三个人，这比他想象中的更少，上一次好歹还凑了十个，kyd你没钱了？

这三个说不上来是雇佣兵还是海盗的家伙用爆能枪指着他，除了去第一秩序，他现在大部分时间已经不再是曼达洛人的装扮，他们只看到舷梯上下来一个脸色苍白的，文绉绉的青年，----他慢慢挑眉。

“就这？”

在hux缓慢切割下那个人的右手后，那个雇佣兵已经痛得说不出话来了。

如他所料的还有埋伏，但是都是徒劳，kyd一定和他们说过他拥有原力，但他没有说过他拥有的力量如何，有些人连让一枚硬币腾空的本事也没有，还有些，例如他自己，却能让数枚爆能枪的光束停滞在空中，他动了动手指，那光束掉了个头射向它的主人。他的力量在受训后掌握得更加得心应手，他应该感谢ben，在只剩下最后一个杂鱼后他本来想让他给kyd传信，因此只是切了他的手，但是他又突然觉得现在为时过早，hux倒是想看看kyd还能有什么把戏，那你没用了，他无视那个家伙哀求的面孔干脆的解决了他，他也心软过，代价是对方的爆能枪差点打中他的脑袋，在将尸体搬进垃圾处理器，而它们发出轰鸣开始工作时，hux开始找他相熟的海盗收拾残局，电话那边的家伙嘟嘟囔囔的这个月你第几次打劫人家了，怎么会有比我还要海盗的家伙，拍摄完船体型号后他收到了一笔信用点转账，比市面上的少，但是贵在他们并不见面交易，hux自认已经恢复了之前的八成实力，但是面对反复无常的星际海盗，他并不愿意死在一次微不足道的黑吃黑里。

他收起通讯器驾驶飞船继续按照预定线路航行，他的生活之后相当长一段时间都停止在工作，杀掉刺杀者，和ann吐槽工作之间循环，ben教了他的剑术，他在刺杀者身上实践了个七七八八，随即他也在准备成为赏金猎人，这比杀kyd派来的弱智刺客要有挑战性的多，他和ann说了这个，ann只是点点头，她白天和自己发文字信息，我去了纳布星，那里很美！我还看到了好多帕德梅的画像，如果可以，真想永远留在那。他的心中有一点点的疑云在悄悄盘旋，但是最终他也没有说出口。

或许如此才对他们双方都好。

在他踏入沙丘海，踏进这个破败但是已经整理干净的沙漠宫殿时已经是傍晚，将盘踞在这里的东西赶走也花了他不小的力气，在清理完垃圾，奇怪的尸体，骨骼，甚至还有好几瓶大脑----这是布奥马僧侣的，他们在得道后会将自己的大脑放在玻璃罐里摆脱感官的打扰，考虑到这里本是他们的寺院，hux给他们开辟了一块地方让他们继续他们的修行，因此大脑被归还给了蜘蛛形态的机器人保管。乱七八糟的杂物被堆起来放在外面烧毁，这里看起来比他想象的还要大，除了地方偏僻，气候干燥，hux想，还是有很多可取之处的。

他雇佣的工人和被解救的奴隶劳工在检修这里的电路，清点还能使用的东西，这里足够大，他可以用一半面积来作为香料工厂使用，剩下一半作为办公区，他们说是奴隶劳工，但此时已经是自由身，应该算是他的雇员了，迄今为止hux已经打劫了五艘kyd的运奴船，事实上他的运奴船源源不断的从外环向富庶地区运送，不仅仅有女人，还有壮年劳力和孩子，这个恶鬼到底想做什么？在他的眼里人命如同草芥，或者连草芥也不如，哪怕他最珍爱的珠宝，ann在他的面前，他也从未将她当成活生生的人来看待，她只是会说话会动的宝石罢了。

塔图因和其余外环就那么点人，他在心里叹气，kyd，你要把外环的人都抓光吗，在解救了这些人后他让想要回去的人自行离去，我是一个香料走私商人，还是赏金猎人，哪种香料你们应该清楚，哪种赏金，你们也该明白，就算这样，你们也要……为我工作？我不能容忍任何形式的背叛和出卖，我现在做的毕竟不是正经生意，如果你们反悔，你们可以走，如果你们留下来，我会支付高昂的工资，给你们提供住所。

我说的是工作，我自然会付他们钱的！他和ann说话时ann以为他是抢走了kyd的奴隶为自己所用，她的眼睛渐渐睁大，她在谴责他的所作所为，在提到会付工资后她明显是松了一口气，她用眼神告诉他她放心了。

hux看着这些留下的，衣衫褴褛，饥肠辘辘的人，又思索了一下他的飞船里还有多少食物，反正是不够的，他得去找人弄点吃的过来，这些人看上去像是要饿死了，而他的香料工厂实在缺人，如果能够早点将这里整理好，他们就能快速修整，建造完工厂就能够更早的开工，他的船队----虽然现在只有三艘，但是只要香料的产量跟上，他很快就能成为飞船数量庞大的走私集团，他也联系了军火商，商量购买大量武器然后走私给新共换来他的船队在新共的地盘上畅行无阻，至于怎么在不是新共的地盘畅行无阻，那就只能靠流血……自然是对方流。

关于他的传闻已经渐渐开始钻进教皇的耳中，被宣布死去的第一秩序将军成为香料走私者后积累了一大笔金钱，开始拥有他的走私团队，他盘踞在塔图因原本属于贾巴的地盘，建造了一个香料厂，不用想那里生产的到底是不是香料，如果仅仅是贩卖香料就能拥有400艘大型货船，他kyd早就买下科洛桑了----他的胆子那么大，劫走了他好几十条飞船，放走他的奴隶，他还信誓旦旦说是解放奴隶，你不也是个龌龊的香料商？还将矛头直接指向他？hux让新共和国向全银河系宣传kyd一直以来为贩卖奴隶事业添砖加瓦，拜托，他就差用他教会的飞船来运奴隶了！那个在宣传片上被打码但是露出一撮橘毛的知情人不用kyd想他就知道是谁，他是故意的，kyd攥紧了手里的水晶杯，这可不行，他缓缓地，咬牙切齿的说。

虽然他在别人面前从来说他是反对的那一个。他甚至也装模作业的一直在进行他的解救奴隶事业，但是他也清楚不过就是从左手倒腾到右手而已。

ann的事情已经让他心力交瘁，或许他应该亲自去见hux，除了ann，他可以给他一切。

塔图因的气候和贾库相差不大，这次是他孤身前往，kyd从他极其富有个人风格的纯白飞船上走下，他的机械手戴着手套，看上去和正常人一样，他讨厌沙子，因为沙子会进到他的左手的零件缝隙中，kyd原本是左撇子，如果没有那次意外，他的手应该还是好好的，在那之后他不得不让自己用右手来握剑，他向群星承认，他当初就是因为嫉妒hux拥有完好的双手才在动手时将他的手砍断，他的伤口被灼烧的乌黑，而血却没有止住，汩汩流淌在黑色的地砖上，而随后赶来的ann并不知道面前地砖上的是她心上人的血，他在斯诺克身旁都快笑出声来，他日夜视为夙敌的男人死的如此容易，他觉得应该更有难度一些，hux，我会让你明白这世界上最快乐的事情，除了掌握权利，就是得到你一直觉得自己得不到的，在这件事上我还是更胜一筹。

但是他错了，他感应到另一艘舰上传来原力的波动，那个数分钟前被他杀死，扔到垃圾处理器里的男人的原力再一次出现，你留了后手，而她不知道，那时的kyd是怎么想的，他和自己打了个赌，赌ann并不会发现异常，而在发现他是冒牌货后会亲手了结它，kyd用的它而不是他，克隆怎么能算人，他轻蔑的想。

但是他似乎赌输了。

想到他私底下偷偷和ann见面，在她为自己怀孕后还来偷偷探望她，你为什么要执意插足ann与我，从以前，到现在你的所作所为是在赤裸裸的挑衅，你在告诉我你总有一天会拥有带回ann的能力，你会夺走ann，而你只是个克隆人，你连hux都不算，更何况！就算是hux，我也并没有将他放在眼里，他怎么配的上ann，你更不配，他的内心又开始不安的躁动，他明明告诉他自己也告诉ann他不会杀hux，他眯起眼看向那座沙漠深处的宫殿，它被粉刷过，在这处荒芜中如此显眼，在门口有一个人在等着他，是hux，他想他们一定是心有灵犀，对不起，他在心里满不在乎的跟ann道歉，对不起，自然她听不见，我可能即将食言。

他们的见面还算正常，正常到双方都觉得自己的忍耐能力已经又上一层楼，明明应该是一见面就仇人相见分外眼红的场景，而他们居然还在签订互不干涉的合约，这个仿佛面孔上结了一层冰霜的男人签下自己的名字，将协议从他那边递到他那里，在署名栏处，这个克隆人并没有名，他签下的仅仅是hux，年轻的教皇握着笔的手悬停在纸张上方，他突然笑了起来。

“你没有名字，克隆人。”

hux真的很想说其实他的上一任也没有，这个冒充人和他这个克隆人有什么可互相瞧不起的，你向整个银河系宣布你姓天行者，实际上不过是个冒名顶替招摇撞骗的原力骗子罢。

“你也没有姓。”他对面的橙发男人突然拿出桌下的爆能枪击中了他的肩膀，又或者说只击中了一半，一半的光束陷在他的左肩，他一定观察过他，他平时所任何事的确是用左手多一点，但是你错了，他在心里咬牙切齿庆幸，我苦练用右手使用光剑也不是没有坏处，那枚被他牢牢钉在空气中的，灼热的光束造成的疼痛烧得他有一瞬间失去感知原力的能力，所以它仅仅是停顿了一下便贯穿了他的肩膀，上一次这样的时候他在ben solo手下落败而逃，不，这一次不会，他的血溅在他们虚假的合约上，我们终于不用维持着这种表象和平。

“那个相信科学而不是原力的armitage hux在克隆你的时候，一定发现了相当相当，相当多的迷地原虫在你体内才把你留下来的，对吗？”

哪怕他现在受伤，单手执着光剑，hux也没有占到任何上风，kyd不禁摇头，“他明明看不起原力，但是他也的确成就了凡人的极致，为什么你做不到呢？”

“如果你说的是因为失去看似永远不会挽回的东西而自杀，那你就错了。”hux挡下kyd一击，他的腿受了伤，在之后kyd和他拉开了距离，“在带回她之前，我不会死。”

“就凭你的偷袭吗？”

kyd指了指他被染红的白袍，因为失血的关系，他的脸色惨白，他们两人交手后发现彼此不分上下，如果kyd没有受伤，形势或许会倒向一边。hux也好不到哪里去，毕竟从九年前开始，他的原身第一次见到kyd时就发现他的力量在他和ann之上。

“九年了，你几乎没有一点长进，我也很欣慰。”hux看向他的光剑蓝色的剑刃，或许今天他能杀掉kyd，他流了太多的血，而且这次，他可没有信徒护送他离开，“你杀他的时候，也是偷袭。”

你并不是任何天行者，你连自己原本的名字都忘记，原本的容貌都忘记，你用虚假的名字，虚假的面孔欺骗你的信徒让他们沉浸在信仰天行者会救世的美梦，如果天行者真的可以，那么达斯维达就不会这么死，莱娅不至于因为是达斯维达的女儿而不能从政，转身去当一个新共和国出资支持的，连新共和国的名字都挂不上的抵抗组织将军，她的孩子不至于跑到第一秩序，ann是回到了新共和国，那么，她为什么和我回到她家人的对立面？更不用提在一切可能尘埃落定时，她遇到了你这个宗教恶魔。

他的话显然戳到了kyd的痛处，这个满脸冷汗，脸色雪白的男人显然是愤怒极了，他的体力开始不支，但是他的力量并不减弱，hux居然觉得他今天就能杀了他，简直是胡说八道，他和自己一样都快因为流血昏过去了，kyd握紧了手里的光剑，在短暂的加时赛后kyd最先力竭，他们两人的光剑距离对方的头颅仅有几厘米，四目相对，hux想的是看来他的运气实在是不够好，他们两败俱伤，看来kyd也是这么想的。

“你输了。”

两人同时说。

然后kyd第一个关闭了光剑，他的对手显然是迟疑了一下才也将武器放下，如果是我，我就会趁你犹豫之时把你的头割下来，kyd转身准备离开，再晚一点他怕自己会昏倒在这个该死的沙漠里，hux可不会救他，他只会把他放在那里等死。你配不上我的光剑，就算临走，背朝着hux他也毫无顾忌的放着狠话，然后并未回头用剑挡下了hux的袭击，你不仅配不上我的光剑，你也配不上ann，他伸手，hux腾空而起摔倒在沙地上，自然他也是，银河系教皇狼狈的起身抖了抖沾满血迹和光剑焦黑痕迹的白袍回到飞船，他故作的漫不经心，故作的轻蔑在他上飞船，开始准备回去时纷纷破碎，他在洁白的，一尘不染的舱室里暴跳如雷。

他放走了现今为止唯二想杀他的人，只要他活着，他就会去寻找到的妻子，去引诱她，让她离开自己的怀抱，而他对他们的原力链接束手无策，他高傲的自尊就像水晶雕像一样在这个沙丘海碎成粉末，所有事件的起因是他过于傲慢，他漫不经心的杀死hux，因为他自信就算他杀了hux，ann还是会爱上他，谁能够拒绝力量，财富，和权利的诱惑，她和他在的一天她就拥有这三者，她将会是银河系最尊贵的女王，他最美丽的珍珠，但是她并没有，就算被囚禁在他处，她只会对他无微不至的关怀感到恐惧和反胃，他要如何做，他的心和身体同样痛苦不堪，在领悟了何为人性后，他度过的每一天都是地狱般的煎熬，不，我不会让她重获自由，如果她拥有了自由，那么就说明我前半生做的一切，一切的一切都是徒劳，他为一个女人建立起他的宗教帝国，又因为一个女人一蹶不振，这不是我的风格！kyd将飞船调为自动驾驶，就算真的是我的错，我也不能容许我自己承认是我的错，他的眼前开始发黑，那是他失血过多导致，他好像倒了下来，在失去意识前，他紧紧握住了一个东西。

在被贯穿胸口后他没有立刻死去，拿着他光剑的凶手蹲下来看他的表情，她的表情相当微妙，他几乎在这里看到了很久没有见到的关于怜悯的情绪，不，我不需要怜悯，他想动，但是ann颇具有威胁意义的将光剑握柄再次对准他，他的心脏应该被烧焦了，为什么他还有意识？

他赌输了。

他精心准备了求婚仪式，他以为五年过去，她对他的一点点温暖是爱，她握着剑柄，看着我，她捏着他的下颌，十六年来，我没有一分一秒不想要离开你，你是我最深重的噩梦，而现在我亲手了结你。她的脸上沾着他伤口喷溅出的血迹，你可以死了。

“那么，对不起。”

他看着她颤抖的手合上眼。

他没能看到他在镜子里看到的场景，事实上这可能是镜子给予他的警告，但是他并不以为然，他傲慢的觉得那就是他的视角，他摘到了星星，他让星星住在他的宫殿里，在他以为星星回心转意时，他的星星杀死了他。

“你在塔图因吗？”

ann问hux的时候他还在附近的星球签订合约，他开始做一些正经生意用来掩盖他其他的交易，他和旁边比邻的几个星球签订了贸易合约，这次是来续约的，他的空管报告有一艘飞船降落在他的停机坪，他的心一下狂跳起来，是你吗？

“不是我还能是谁？”他听到ann轻轻哼了一声，空管说你不在，我跟他说你再不来就把你停机坪上的飞机全部打烂，可能他觉得我是你的哪个暴躁客户吧，hux听见舷梯触地的声音，这是她第一次来塔图因，这里的风沙可真大，她在通讯器里面的声音断断续续的，你好像不在？

Kyd自认为时间成熟，他内心深处的人性慢慢苏醒，他企图为自己之前的所作所为做出符合他风格的赎罪，自从他那次重伤归来，ann对他的态度有所改变，他就像是沙漠里快要死去的旅人一样饮鸩止渴，他想起他在简陋的窝棚，他才学会拼写，第一次读懂那个字条上的字是何含义，她是遥远的天上的星辰，而他是贾库沙漠中的垃圾，他连名字都没有，他一个无名小卒凭借一个名字，一个姓氏得以获得万千的拥戴，明明我也拥有过人的，卓越的无与伦比的力量，他轻轻的叹气，但是垃圾怎么配触摸到星辰？他许下去见她的誓言，然后我就回去，回到贾库去，他对自己说。但是他在科洛桑看到那面镜子时他改变了主意，拥有着等闲人无法拥有的力量后他开始嫉妒，最美的星辰过早坠落，她被一个凡夫俗子从夜空中摘下，放进口袋里，他无法忍耐这种汹涌而来的嫉妒，带她去看西海的烟花，她却心不在焉的想要回去，他再努力也比不过近水楼台，他嫉妒的要发疯，他忘记自己才是将她掳走的人，她恨他很正常，和呼吸一样正常，时至今日kyd还是想要赌一把，他赌她有心，她会感受到他对她的感情，他半跪下，奉上自己的光剑表示他永远也不会伤害她，她双手接过光剑，她仔细端详着它，然后她蹲下，用他的光剑将他的胸口贯穿了。

这也是他为什么要到现场签订合约的原因，这里的信号并不好，就算他建设了信号塔也不行，马上回来，hux远远的看到她站在她办公室的落地窗前背对着他，窗外是沙丘海的茫茫黄沙和双星落日，晚霞将天空和她的衣服染成漂亮的紫红色，她看到他时相当高兴，我很想你，但是现在我很饿，她今天的话太多了，哪怕在吃饭她也在说个不停，她提起了很多事情，有些事情是在他一个人的记忆中所没有的，她不仅在和他说话，也在和那个已经死去十几年的hux说话，她提起一件件小事，她将一块胡萝卜塞进嘴里，她一点也不会掩饰，她要做什么，他唯一能够想到的可能就是ann要去刺杀kyd，但是她窥见了他的思维后矢口否认。

我只是太想你了，她说，我想到了很多很多事情，你带我去见斯诺克，去见我的武士团，去带领人员进行作战，你和我一同受训，然后……她深吸一口气，你到我身边去，你被我关在海岛后破局，你努力的让自己东山再起，如果不是因为有你，她摇摇头，我不知道自己能够撑到几时，或许只有几天，又或许会成为一辈子的行尸走肉。

他几乎是确定自己在这场赌局里是必赢的。那次他的伤势吓到了ann，所以她对他的态度开始转变，她对他说的话变多而不是不冷不热，她会和他一起谈很多事情，她是不是终于弄明白了她一直以来的复杂感情到底是什么？他觉得他十六年如一日怀抱寒冰，寒冰便会融化，现在他做到了，最起码他一直觉得她是真心对待他，kyd观察她的表情，她从冷若冰霜月桂树变成达芙妮，他丝毫没有意识到自己一语成谶，达芙妮可从未爱过阿波罗。在玩弄规则和人心上他非常擅长，但在感情上，他又笨拙又愚蠢，从未有人教过他如何去对待一个人，他觉得他给予一个人金钱和权利就是爱，但是那个人并不需要，这些身外之物比不上陪伴，开解还有忍耐，在一开始他就输得彻彻底底，他的笼中鸟始终不属于他。

“有什么不对吗？”她跨坐在hux赤裸的身体上，手臂按在他的身体两侧，她的脸颊上浮起可疑的红云，她理直气壮的把脑袋贴在他的胸口，你的心跳和我的一样快，她轻轻蹭了一下他的胸口，都到这一步了，她轻轻叹了一口气，接下来的事还需要我来教你吗？她仔仔细细的用手指描摹着他眉毛的形状，这样的场景在我梦中出现过无数次，但是我从未看到过如此清晰的你。他一翻身就把她压在身下，这个他日思夜想十多年的人掩唇轻笑，手臂环住了他的脖子，我以为你还不敢碰我呢。

她是以为他睡着后才偷偷离开的，她背对着他一人坐了很久，直到天色渐渐发白，她自言自语了一句便起身走向门口，这句话坚定了他的猜想，她无意间也在做和他原身一样的事情，她确定了百分百会成功，但为了万一，她不擅长给自己留下遗憾。

自然他也是，如果正如她所言今夜过后不是永恒就是永别，他愿与君赴黄泉。

她在通讯器里跟他说我成功了。

我知道，他启动了穿梭机，是从海岛逃脱时的那架，大概五分钟到，hux说。

“那么快？”通讯器里的声音很迷茫，“我没有告诉你我的计划，我也没有说我想怎么做。”

“不是永恒，便是永别，我做好了----其中的任何一个准备。”

hux抵达之时，他看到她脱下各种首饰，戒指，烦人的发髻被拆散，她的黑发安静的披散在背上，她脱下高跟鞋，赤足踩在草坪上，她解开沉重的，缀满宝石的礼服。

她解脱一切束缚朝他飞奔过来抱紧了他。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
> 朋友建的群，吃hux BG BL （杂食）都来群里玩呀！群号706409525


End file.
